


Little little

by indiemokilala



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, a little angst a little too little soft porn a little dense Nayeon & a little angelic Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiemokilala/pseuds/indiemokilala
Summary: Nayeon hates all she sees in Mina, all she is not, and all she feels about her. Starts at Time To Twice Tdoong High School Ep.1
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I.

Nayeon silently gritted her teeth when she saw Mina at the back of the classroom alone, quiet, and, simply making everyone in the room fall in love with her.  
  


That itself tugged a knot in her chest. Her temper's above her head once again. Why is her charm overflowing yet effortless? She didn't even need to smile every time.  
  


She scoffed and fixed her hair into a bun before entering.  
  


Whatever.  _ It's time for her entrance.  
  
_

Nayeon opened the door and her classmates mumbled something about her being the _infamous_ _unnie_. She smiled at the thought of it. She's proud to be what she is, someone loud, competitive, and not afraid to wreck anyone who's gonna challenge her. Someone could clearly point out that she's the alpha in a crowd.  
  


She roughly moved her chair and glanced over the blonde girl at the end of the row.  
  


Their eyes met for a split-second, and Nayeon thought of seeing flowers above the girl's head.  
  


_ She probably needs coffee later. She's starting to imagine beautiful things to that girl.  
  
_

When she sat down, she sternly asked no one in particular,"Is it always that loud?"  
  


"S-sorry." Someone said from the class.  _ Probably Momo.  
  
_

They giggled as they continued role-playing for a new episode of Time to Twice. It's nice to remember what it feels like to be a student. They even get to wear these cute uniforms. But she couldn't swat away the memories of her childhood.

Those times when she was like Mina, quiet and always alone. But not as graceful as the other girl. She was not easy to fall in love with. She was the girl with the weird look. Alone with the dust and imaginary seatmates. She might even pass as a freak.

How come Mina didn’t need to change? She was loved by the people for who she was. Nayeon was also like that before, but it wasn’t the same as the other girl. How come they could be the same, yet so different?

Her hand curled into a fist, smiling bitterly through the shameful memories of her childhood. She couldn't shrug it off. Not when Mina's wearing the uniform like it was just made for her.

II.

Nayeon rushed to the toilet but Jihyo tried to stop her. "Hey! I just saw Mina there."   
  


Nayeon simply ignored the older girl. She hastily opened the toilet's door and was met by a surprised Mina.   
  


"U-unnie!"  
  


Nayeon stepped beside Mina, roughly pulling the cute necklace bead on the other girl. Broken pieces spread out on the floor. Nayeon thought how sick it would be to compare a piece of accessory to their hearts. How easy it could have been to Grab Mina's heart and break it like that. She hated Mina so much she wanted to destroy her. 

"Why do you keep staring at me the whole day?" Nayeon hissed.   
  


Mina could only look down on the floor, worry clearly written on her face. She knelt down and gently picked up the pieces, one by one.  
  


When she finally got the last piece, Mina gracefully stood up, their positions much closer than earlier. Mina showed no signs of extreme emotions. With those kind eyes that could weaken anyone's knees, the blonde girl just looked pure and innocent.  
  


But Nayeon knew better. She prepared herself for a slap on the face, or a bitter snap of words. With these raging emotions she has, she's prepared for anything.  
  


"Because you looked like a sunset."  
  


_ Anything,  _ except that.  
  


"You're sad _and_ _beautiful_ , unnie." Mina threw up the words in front of her. And Nayeon just felt dirty, uncomfortable with her own skin.   
  


She was absolutely terrified.  
  


"Nayeon, I told you Mina’s he--What happened to your necklace?! That's sponsored!"

There were more words exchanged between Jihyo and Mina, but all Nayeon could focus on was the broken necklace. Mina was holding it with so much care, like it was a living creature that needed special treatment.  
  


Nayeon prayed that night, asked the heavens--what if Mina could see the hatred in her heart, would she be able to hold it like the way she cared for a broken necklace?

III.

She couldn't remember the first time it started, she just knew the cruel tightening in her chest, slowly torturing her, whenever she looked at Mina. It felt like there were thorns growing in her chest everyday. And no matter how hard she ignored it, the aching continued to progress.   
  


Nayeon was the sun. She was bright and everywhere. She was made to shine.  _ Of course, _ She worked hard for it. She breathed and smiled like she was ready to blind people with greatness.  
  


But Mina was the moon. And she glowed so delicately at night. Especially when she whispered her name in the darkness. When Nayeon was tired of giving life to everything, she would breathe in Mina through her lips.

_ Nayeon unnie… _

_ N-nayeon... _

_ Unnie... _

Nayeon would tear down her walls and twist Mina's angelic voice to a series of broken moans. She would lock her up in her arms, gripping the blonde's wrists so tight she would not let go. 

So she could not  _ let go. _

_ Beg for it  _ was Nayeon's command.

And it's sort of funny it's annoying. Because Mina would not plead, she would not offer surrender. When the only thing they could breathe in the room are their scent and the mad sex, Nayeon would wait. She'd take a pause, staring into the blonde's eyes.

But Mina would just look at her with those black lustful eyes, so dark she could get lost in it. Nayeon would just hear Mina’s ragged breaths, enough to fill even her loneliest nights.

Despite the trembling between Mina’s thighs and the sweetness in Nayeon's fingers, the other girl would not vow to Nayeon's wants. And that irked her more. If she would just say the words, then maybe, Nayeon would have, at least pitied her _. _ She could have given her something, a quick  _ release _ , maybe.

Mina would wait. And Nayeon, in a painful defeat, would hastily pull her fingers out. She would leave the blonde girl alone, running towards the toilet as she aggressively washed her hands. 

She hated how Mina could endure it every time. While she knew with herself that, she wouldn't even last a second if the tables have turned.

IV.

  
  


She had to build herself from scratch. She buried the echoes of  _ she's weird _ and  _ she's so awkward _ with  _ I want to be friends with Nayeon! _ and  _ You're so confident! _

She untangled her happiness from being alone, to sticking with a socially envied Nayeon's squad. She never ran out of things to say. But she's always weary to share a moment of silence.

Nayeon just wanted to be a colorful rainbow that everybody loves, but all Mina does to her is color her red. She's furious when she's alone thinking about her. And they're just a series of wildfire when they’re together. Her, with raging hate to Mina and how she would leave her like an old toy every  _ fucking _ time. And Mina...well,  _ she's not sure.  _

The question slipped her lips, while she was waiting anxiously for Mina, who's clumsily taking off her clothes.

_ Don't you hate me?  _ Those words tasted like guilt on Nayeon's mouth. Mina stopped, her head stuck in the oversized shirt and revealing a bit of her bare stomach.

Nayeon cursed under her breath. She rolled her eyes and helped her remove the shirt. It revealed a red-lace push-up bra. 

It took Nayeon a late second and a gummy smile from the blonde, to realize what was happening. Mina created a habit of wearing her clothes ever since this all started. 

And tonight, Mina was wearing one of her bras. One of her favorites, to be exact. 

_ Damn it. _ She didn’t care anymore about Mina's answer. Before the girl could even respond, Nayeon already claimed her lips, pushing those words back into a surprised moan.

V.

"You. I don't know what's going on between you and Mina. But, you don't have the right to do that to her!" Jihyo pushed Nayeon on the corner. She knew Jihyo was dangerous when she’s ready to release her thunder. Conversations like this usually end up with Jihyo being right. And Nayeon’s not in the mood to feel wronged today.

Sana and Momo murmured on the side before leaving them. “Satang, I forgot to tell you there’s something uh, in my room. Let’s go.”

The second the girls left, it was Nayeon’s turn to fight back. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." Jihyo crossed her arms. "I don't meddle in your boy-like way of teasing because of your secret feelings for Mina. But I am stopping this because she is getting hurt. Did you see the bruises on her wrist? 

Our manager was concerned and they wanted a meeting. Mina was not saying anything. She said there was no bullying involved.

But I can sense it. I know. It's you."

"I…" Nayeon was speechless. She tried to process everything at once. Mina has bruises? Mina's been hurting? And she...she has feelings for Mina? Jihyo raised an eyebrow at her. 

Nayeon was lost. She was supposed to be hating Mina. If not, how do one explain an intense feeling towards someone?

Then, like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, everything came into pieces, creating a big picture that she's been thinking about, and hiding all along. 

Little by little, she started to understand why.

_ Stupid, stupid, Nayeon.  _ She only incorporated pain with hatred, because that's how she grew up. That's what made her who she is.

The realization gently tapped her in the form of Jihyo. 

"Where is she?" 

"She's in our room." 

Nayeon without wasting another second, hugged Jihyo and ran towards their room. No wonder Jihyo's called God. She seemed to know everything, even the things she prayed at night.

The thorns that have grown in her heart, turned to bloom a bloody rose. It was bitter, and it hurt,  _ but it was love _ . And Nayeon was a mess. This was how she handled things. She destroys things she hates.

Nayeon opened the door and saw Mina sitting on her bed. She seemed to be in deep thoughts while massaging her wrist. 

“Mina!”

The other girl yelped and produced a weird sound. “Unnie? I--”

“Shut up.” Naeyeon pulled the girl’s wrists and looked at the purple marks on it. There was a slight wince on the other girl. Nayeon’s not sure if it’s on the way she held her hand or the way she cut her off. 

She murmured when she saw how dark the marks are, compared to Mina’s fair skin. “I might end up not saying this, cause I’m an ass.” 

Nayeon swallowed hard, ignoring the squeezing pain in her chest. “I--I…” Nayeon paused, wondering why there were droplets falling on Mina’s hands. She looked helplessly at Mina and pressed her lips tight. Funny how Nayeon, the one who’s not afraid to voice out her thoughts, was now the one struggling to form a sentence. 

Mina simply smiled softly. “I don’t hate you, unnie.” Her fingers, slowly, carefully caressed Nayeon’s face, brushing the tears continuously flowing on her eyes. 

“Don’t cry. Because _ I don’t hate you. _ ” 

And Nayeon understood each word clearly. It was the closest confession she could get from Mina.

“That’s my answer to your question, unnie.” Mina simply tugged Nayeon closer and hugged the older girl. 

And while Nayeon continued to cry like a child, there was a soft knock on the door.

Jihyo, Momo and Sana were already in the room, watching them over.

“Are you two good?”

“Unnie, you said Mina was hurt? Why is Nayeon unnie the one crying?”

“Minari,” It was Sana who bravely moved closer to them. She jumped on the bed and squeezed both of them with her sweet embrace.

"So uhm, does it mean, you like it...rough?"

Jihyun and Momo threw pillows on Sana, while Mina laughed like she was destined to save the world. And Nayeon laughed at the thought of it.  _ Okay, maybe not the world. _

But  _ Nayeon _ , no doubt, she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wanted to sprinkle Nayeon with some social anxieties (with the past experience of being alone & afraid of people not liking her) but I realized, I'm not...that fully equipped with the knowledge of it. So I didn't dig deeper. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! I like playing with dirty little words, like poop, or pee, or porn-oh.  
> I mean, horn. yeah ha ha whoamikiddingright? 
> 
> Now playing: Little little - Red Velvet


	2. Bonus

Mina was singing in tune along with how Nayeon's fingers moved inside of her. Nayeon adored the angelic voice much better like this--raspy, needy and impatient. It was an exclusive song just for her. And it seemed like Mina was more than willing to sing for her.

“U-unnie…” Mina grunted. 

Nayeon smiled deviously. She looked down to meet with the blonde’s intense eyes. She dipped in closer, tasting the anticipation on Mina’s lips as she slowly moved her fingers. She felt the girl’s hips buckling for more friction. Mina’s hands moving all over her body for support. Nayeon smiled again in between their lazy kisses, before briefly stopping at once.

Mina waited as she sighed slowly, her eyes not leaving her sight. It was a dangerous game because Nayeon knew how patient the other girl was. Afterall, Mina was such a  _ good girl.  _

And Nayeon knew how to reward her.

She used her other hand to grab Mina’s wrists away from her waist, and stretched it over her head, pinning both of the blonde’s hands with her own.

“Mina.” She rested her forehead on the girl below. Her hands trailed higher on her palm, before slowly sliding their fingers to intertwine.

She pushed Mina for more intoxicating sounds. And the girl continued to ride with her. But Nayeon wanted more--She wanted Mina's sweet release.

Nayeon breathed, “ _ Please _ , come for me.” 

And so Mina did. And When she fell, Nayeon was there to watch. Nayeon was there to catch her.  
  


Nayeon felt her heart falling out of her chest. Head over heels over the girl, she couldn’t control the quivering words leaving in her mouth.

“Mina,  _ I don’t hate you. _ ”

Mina giggled like it was the cheesiest thing she ever heard.

“I don’t hate you too, unnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this when I stumbled upon a Mina-centered video and she said Sunset was her favorite song.
> 
> I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAVE A SONG ABOUT SUNSET? BRB WILL BE PLAYING IT 5EVER. 
> 
> (Decided to add this bonus scene because of this, I honestly don't know if I should add it cause it's too short for another one-shot.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wanted to sprinkle Nayeon with some social anxieties (with the past experience of being alone & afraid of people not liking her) but I realized, I'm not...that fully equipped with the knowledge of it. So I didn't dig deeper. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! I like playing with dirty little words, like poop, or pee, or porn-oh.  
> I mean, horn. yeah ha ha whoamikiddingright? 
> 
> Now playing: Little little - Red Velvet


End file.
